Welcome Home
by Blackness
Summary: Ryan left many years ago...now he returns. What will happen when he saves someone from an attack on a dark winters night in New York? Read, better than it sounds. I won't give away pairings. A little dark at the beginning, hence the rating but rest OK.


Dancing with the Past

As usual all the rights stand, I do not own HSM or the characters. But I do own the story and thus narrative.

Kelsi was in a hurry. She grabbed her car keys from the desk, her bag and left the now silent theatre. She exited the building with a wave to security and headed towards her car. She was humming her latest song in her head Deception. She was now a composer and this was her input into a wonderful musical. She had it all...well almost everything except for one thing. A man. Jason had finished with her a year ago, breaking her heart by sleeping with her best friend...yes the infamous Gabriella, after of course finishing with Mr Bolton who was at this moment persueing Sharpay around like a lost puppy while Zeke, well lets just say he decided women weren't his thing. Yes things had certainly changed. Ryan, were was he? No one but Sharpay knew, he had vanished and relocated leaving no trace. She was in a mind of her own, losing so many friends. She hurried away towards the car, not looking were she was going. Suddenly she felt a hand grab her shoulder and push her against the car, she bounced off and fell to the ground, hitting her head in the process. She was then grabbed tightly by the collar and forced against the bonnet of the car. Kelsi felt something cold pressed against her neck and a strong male voice

"You are going to not scream and stay still you worthless tramp"

She whimpered and fought slightly before stopping She felt him ripping at her clothes and a strong slap to her cheek rendering her shocked and motionless while he removed her clothing forcefully and proceeded to try and have his way with her. She then felt the weight lifted off her and a thump beside her.

"Don't you know better than to pick on innocent girls"

The man then started on the stranger who had helped her and tried to hit him, he was to fleet footed and quick and dodged the blow but was able to kick and punch the guy. He then fled the scene. Kelsi tried to pull herself off the car, but was unable to. She felt a gentle arm under her waist helping her into sitting position

"Are you hurt?"

She gingerly put a hand to her face and then realised the lack of her clothes and her lack of coverings. She tried to pull her long skirt down and her top but it was too late, he had already seen her. He smiled gently and turned his back allowing her the privacy to sort out her clothing. She gently touched his shoulder when he could turn around, she saw his face. His features soft, an almost boyish expression yet she saw wisdom and age from someone that had seen way too much in his short life. Dark dirty blonde hair set off a fair complexion with gentle grey blue eyes. The eyes so familiar yet so strange

"Traveling alone, so late at night, come on I'll take you home, we can collect your car tomorrow, do you want to go to the police or the hospital, did you hurt yourself? Do you need help however to either of these, you should really report this"

"I don't want to, look thanks for your help but I can take c are of myself"

"OK at least let me give you a lift home"

"I don't even know you"

"OK Kelsi you can make your own way home, but stay safe"

He turned his back and she turned replaying that conversation momentarily hearing her name she turned around slowly

"What did you say?"

"Stay safe..."

"No you called me Kelsi..."

"Did I? Slip of the tongue...anyway see you"

Kelsi took one more look at him with his cocky grin before falling to the floor sobbing her heart out. Taken back by this, the man knelt down beside her and gently put an arm around her

"Hey its alright, you've had a shock, you'll be fine, come on"

He helped her up and led her over to the car. She put up no fight and just et him lead her to his car. He opened the door for her, let her sit before shutting it and getting in the drivers side and just sat there in silence letting her cry. He timidly put a hand on her elbow.

"Hey you want to talk"

Kelsi shook her head then sobbed harder, unsure what to do he just sat here with her till she had calmed down before asking her were she lived and giving her a ride home. As they drove, Kelsi stopped crying and just watched the man driving, when he got to her house, he came around and opened the door for her

"Hey wait" She sniffed "You never told me your name"

"Have I changed so much, You once looked into my eyes and could deconstruct my eyes Kelsi look at me, look into my eyes, who do you think I am?"

Kelsi looked closely into his eyes, trying to look beyond the eyes into his soul noticing that he seemed to open his soul egging her to find him. She took in his strong, slender arms and just noticed he had a newsboy cap on and gasped.

"Ryan???"

She said before fainting into the darkness...


End file.
